The photo album
by Quendolin
Summary: After witnessing so many fights between her son Ron and his friend Hermione, Mrs.Weasley had enough, so she tried to interfere with the help of a little brown book. Will she be successful...? The story continues! Chapter 4 is up, Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

So, here is another short story, but in chapters - I am a little slow translating the stuff. Therefore it's parted, but I think it's not that bad, so there is something to wait for... or not.

Well, this is about Ron and Hermione, but mostly from Molly Weasleys POV. So... read and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Again, it's not mine.

* * *

"AS IF YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...!"

"BUT YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU MISS KNOW-IT-ALL?"

"ARGH, LEAVE ME ALONE."

Then you could hear someone storm up the stairs, followed by a loud door slam.

At least that was, what Mrs. Weasley could hear. While rolling her eyes, she sighed softly.

* * *

Just a few minutes ago, everything seemed to be normal. Ron, her son and Hermione his best friend were sitting together in the living room, mostly chatting.

A scenario which wasn't new. They talked, even laughed together, but eventually the mood changed abruptly and the conversation ended in a big fight. Instead of talking, they

shouted, until one of them ran away. Then, usually they weren't talking for a few hours if not days, until they were just friends again, as before.

Mrs. Weasley watched the whole thing with mixed feelings. Since the first meeting with Hermione, she felt something special about that girl with the bushy hair, especially in

dealing with Ron.

* * *

When she and her husband Arthur had picked up their youngest son from the Kings Cross station after the first year at Hogwarts, they were introduced to his friends. To the

famous Harry Potter and this small, sweet, but also more mature-looking young lady Hermione Granger. That Ron would become friends with a girl, was somehow new to them. He

had a very good relationship with his younger sister Ginny, and yet ... From then on, Mrs. Weasley had an eye on Hermione, as it probably does every mother who is afraid of

losing her son to another woman. But there was no such indication, after all, they were children. Nevertheless, it was clear to her that Hermione would play an important role.

And her feeling was right. Now, five years after their first meeting, said Hermione sat in the next room. She had become a close friend of Ron and an integral part of the family.

Since Hermione's parents were muggles, but a large part of her life took place in the wizarding world, Hermione visited more often the Weasleys. Mostly in the summer, sometimes

also at Christmas.

* * *

So Molly Weasley had plenty of opportunities to get a clear picture of her son and his friend. As the years passed by, the behavior of the two adolescent teenagers had changed.

They fought constantly, because of unimportant things. This only showed that they were different characters, so far, so good. But their disputes were often very offensive.

Nevertheless, they forgave each other very quickly til the next fight.

It could be confusing, but Molly Weasley knew what this whole thing was about. They could only argue with eachother so intense and then forgive again immediately, because

they had brought their friendship to a new level a long time ago - unconsciously. Being best friends was long gone, they were more than that, but nothing definite. Noticing those

confusing feelings, but not knowing what to do with them, let them fight all the time.

* * *

Shaking her head, Molly Weasley stood in her kitchen, from where she had heard the last confrontation.

"When will they finally get it?", she thought. Probably everyone on earth had noticed the connection between them, everyone except themselves.

Actually she never wanted to interfere, rather her husband had forbidden her. They should have the chance to figure it out by themselves, which was true. But now she was

looking through the open door to the living room and seeing Hermione so alone and depressed, she decided to help at least a little.

* * *

Soooooo...? What do you think, interested in more...? I hope so. See you! Quen


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothings mine, well ecxept the plot.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley quickly wiped off her hands on the towel and was going to her room. Shortly after, she came back with a little brown book in her hand.

Entering the living room, she said: "Hermione, you have a minute?"

Startled by the voice of Mrs. Weasley, Hermione jumped up from her seat.

"Do you need some help in the kitchen?

"No, dear, sit down, please. I would like to talk to you."

So Hermione sat down, followed by Mrs. Weasley, who took the seat right next to her on the sofa.

Looking the young girl in the eye, she began to speak.

"Hermione, I could not help to overhear your argument with Ron."

Hermione blushed a little.

"I know, you will reconcile soon, but I sometimes worry that there won't be a good end. I hope you'll forgive me if it's too personal, but as a mother you think about things."

Still red, Hermione nodded slowly.

"I know you for so long, you're like a second daughter to me, and it would be just terrible for me to lose you."

Now Hermione swallowed hard. She didn't know, that Mrs. Weasley worried so much.

* * *

"Let me tell you a little story. When Bill started dating Fleur, I wasn't that excited in the beginning, even now I'm not that pleased. But she is his choice and when he's happy, I am

too. So anyway, when I realized it got serious, firstly I accepted it, and secondly I began to collect and stick all the pictures of them in a photo album. You know, I filled the first

pages, so when there will be a wedding, and certainly there will be, they'll get it as a wedding gift, so they can fill the rest of the pages with their future life."

Hermione was listening intensly. She was touched by how thoughtful Ron's Mom was. It was such a wonderful idea.

"Well, to get to the point, I started such an album for you and Ron, too."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Please take it not too bad, I am an old romantic woman. I've always seen you end up together. From the beginning, there was such a special bond between you two. To be

honest, it was originally intended to be a friendship album that accompanies the way of your friendship and of course Harry's, but over the time I changed my mind and started to

take only images of the both of you. You sure wonder, why I'm telling you that. I want you to look at this album - she kept up the little brown book - I think it's time to do. Of course,

I could go to Ron, but I think it is better off with you."

So she rose from her seat and went to the kitchen door.

"But, Mrs. Weasley, I ..."

Mrs. Weasley turned around briefly, smiled encouragingly, and left the room.

* * *

Hermione looked for quite a while at the little brown book. While shaking her head, she thought about everything Mrs. Weasley just said. Had it been so obvious all the time?

Hermione just admitted to herself to have deep feelings for her red-headed friend, but Mrs. Weasley seemed to know more and she seemed to know it for a long time. And she took

one step further, she even considered a wedding. Hermione didn't know what to think about it. Should she feel flattered or be indignant, or something else? One thing she knew for

sure, it felt strange to know a person, who could look through her, as if she was out of glas. But as Mrs. Weasley said herself, Hermione was like a second daughter to her- or

rather a daughter in law, so it was natural to think about her life, joys and sorrows.

After Hermione had pondered enough, she touched the word photo album, which was written in golden letters. Then she opened the book...

* * *

So, what do you think? It's not much, I know, but I try to update fast, so you don't have to wait too long. So see you, Quen.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter No. 3. It took me a while, not only because I finished the whole story, but because I am a huge football-fan or soccer, you name it. GO GERMANY GO!

So here is the end of the story, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine... or do you really think, JKR would be a fan of the German soccer-team?

* * *

Hermione turned the pages of the photo album, which Mrs. Weasley had given her, now quite for a while. Not because it was filled with so many pictures, but because Hermione had looked at them at least three times.

The first pictures were from the time of their first summer at the Burrow or at Kings Cross. Some of them shot with a magic camera, some with a muggle camera. On each of these images, the three friends were standing in the same position. First Harry, Ron in the middle, and on the other side Hermione. While Harry smiled kindly, Ron's expression was somewhat forced and Hermione looked timidly into the camera. The more pages she turned, the less pictures she found of her second best friend Harry. Hermione was surprised at how early Mrs. Weasley had changed her mind about the relationship between her son and his best friend. Obviously in the summer after the second year. Since there were only two pictures with Harry. The remaining were only about Ron and her. The images were different from the first pictures, they hadn't posed for the camera, rather it was footage from everyday life, as they talked in the living room, or sat in the garden. At first glance, they seemed to be quite normal. Random shots showing their time together, but after Hermione had flipped the pages of the album now for the third time, more and more details were shown.

_'I've always seen you end up together... '_ While thinking about Mrs. Weasleys words, Hermione's gaze fell at an image from the second summer, where Ron and she were playing wizard chess. It was a picture taken with a muggle camera. You could see Hermione looking at Ron, who was playing. At first it looked as if she was just watching him as he played, but then, she had noticed the dreamy expression on her face. Had she really looked at him like that? She couldn't believe it, but then she remembered how she had always admired him for playing that brilliant. And it was something, she wasn't good at all. At first she was envy, because, she actually couldn't stand it to lose, even it was in a 'stupid' game. But later on, it didn't matter any more. To watch him being focused, yet making his moves that easy, and that wide smile across his face after winning was totally worth it to lose every single time. Hermione smiled at this thought. '_Yes, still it was worth it...'_

Another picture had drawn her attention for a long time. Ron and she were both sitting in the living room, Hermione on the couch with a book on her lap, Ron on the little green chair in the corner of the room, a comic in his hand. This picture was made with a magic camera, so you could see them move. During the entire time Hermione had looked at her book, but Ron, who first seemed to be deepened in his comic, was looking up briefly. His eyes had sought Hermione successfully, but before anything further could happened, the picture began all over again. This image had caused Hermione goose bumps. She couldn't believe it. Did the boy, she had a crush on for such a long time look at her like this? It was defiantly not just a glance, to see what she was doing at this moment. There was a kind of longing in that glance...

Hermione was shaking her head. Was it not always been her, who was secretly watching him? During homework, at Quidditch. But come to think of it, sometimes she had felt eyes on her, but whenever she looked up, no one had looked. At this time Hermione had thought that she probably was getting crazy, or that she was confusing reality with her wishful thinking. Now knowing her feeling was right, let her smile grow wider.

The next photo she had looked at, was taken at Christmas in fifth year. It was also a moving picture. Ron and she were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Ron was wearing a huge brown sweater with a big red 'R' in the middle, which he got as a gift and had to wear the entire evening. He wasn't pleased, Hermione could tell. She remembered, how Ron's father was trying to make a picture of his son wearing his new sweater, but Ron had refused to be photographed. Hermione had watched this whole scene for a while, then she had took her gift - a red and green checkered scarf with a brown 'H' on both ends - and sat right next to her friend on the sofa. She had put her scarf around her neck and had smiled to Mr. Weasley. But Ron had still not looked to the camera, so Hermione had pushed him slightly with her elbow and smiled at him encouragingly. Then he had smiled too, but not to the camera, but to Hermione as she turned her gaze back to the camera. His eyes had an expression of gratitude. He had always been somewhat ashamed of his origin. His parents were not rich, he always had to wear clothes of his elder brothers or even knit sweaters from his mum. Sometimes Hermione had caught him looking envy at others with their new and valuable things. But to her, such things were never important, so she had tried to encourage him to always live up to what he had, even if it was not the best. But it made him to who he was, the one she...

Hermione didn't finish the thought. Another feeling was overwhelming her. Pride. She was proud of being able to influence him in such a positive way. She just could smile at him and his discomfort was gone in a second. Like in that picture.

_'No wonder, Mrs. Weasley thinks, that we will end up together._' Hermione thought. '_All these different perspectives make it very clear. There is a special connection...'_

The best example was the picture, that drew most of her attention. You could see her sitting in the garden at the sunset. Ron was next to her, both two-legged. Both with their backs to the photographer. Who certainly thought, this would be a very romantic moment to remember. The sun had almost disappeared behind the tree tops in the distance. The sky had turned orange. Not one single cloud was seen. Really romantic, but actually it wasn't as romantic, as it looked. Hermione could remember that day, as if it was yesterday. It was the third day after she had arrived at the Burrow and just two weeks after that incident at the ministry of magic.

At that time, she were just thinking of all that, they had experienced. All the fear... and Sirius. How would Harry deal with it. He just met his godfather, and lost him again. Being with his hatred relatives, couldn't be helpful at all. Hermione was worried, she sometimes wanted to cry, not because she couldn't cope with all this, but because of her best friend, who had to experience so many terrible things at such a young age. But she didn't cry. Not after they departed the ministry of magic, not at her parents house, not here. She couldn't show weakness, she wanted to be strong for herself and for everyone else who needed her.

But whenever she couldn't stand it any longer, she tried to distract herself by reading a book. That's why she was sitting in the garden. It was such a time, she needed a distraction. But she could remember to never find some. She had looked at the pages for a long time, knowing she would never read a single word. There had been so many thoughts on her mind, mainly about Harry and his situation. If Ron hadn't come and sat down beside her, she would probably still sit there, gazing at her book.

Ron hadn't been himself at that time and he had sought her presence more than once. She could clearly remember that. He never spoke much, he was obviously just looking for someone to be with.

As it was seen in the picture. The two of them, sitting together in silence. Hermione could remember, how slowly a lump was forming in her throat. She had recognized it before. Whenever Ron was with her and just stayed silent, she felt her facade crumble. There was always that tension between them. No one dared to speak out what they both knew was on their minds - Harry. The picture showed how her facade finally fell. You could see how she was saying something and then fast lowering her head. She had started to cry, you couldn't see that, but she knew. While she was crying all the tears she had suppressed since they had departed the ministry, Ron was sitting quietly next to her. Or at least that's what she thought. But just now, there was something catching her eye, which she hadn't seen before. At the point she lowered her head, Ron actually was sitting motionless, but then he shifted a little closer towards her. He also moved his hand almost unnoticeable... then the picture started all over again.

Hermione thought hard. Ron had never touched her, that she knew for sure. Certainly he didn't know how.

'Typical Ron.' she thought chuckling a little.

Seeing this, the whole memory got a different meaning to Hermione. Ron never sought her, because he himself had trouble dealing with all the things that happened. He wanted to be there for her. Knowing her so well, it was clear to him that she would collapse at some point...

Hermione closed the photo album. After sitting in her seat some more minutes, she stood up. She left the room toward the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was still cleaning. Hermione walked to her and handed her the little book.

"No, no, dear, you can keep it." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile on her face.

The brunette thought for a moment, then she smiled too and replied: "I think I would prefer it as a wedding gift." With that she gave her the album and left the kitchen.

* * *

Wow, I did it. So what do you think? I tried to find some images, that'll describe their connection the best. I hope you liked it, Quen.


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooooo, I decided to continue this story, not only because some of you asked for it, but because I do have some more ideas. So I hope you like it. Feel free to comment.

And now let's see how it's going on. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Nothings mine.

* * *

Hermione was rising the stairs still deep in thoughts. Somehow it felt not real, but on the other hand it does. Weird. Her heart jumped with each step she climbed higher, her hands were moist, her stomach did always small somersaults. Mrs. Weasley had called after her, that there would be dinner soon. How could she eat now? No, that was impossible. Never again would she get a bite down. Her stomach was still quite busy with other things. Such a feeling of happiness Hermione had never experienced before. She could not imagine to feel any other way ever again.

* * *

A sudden loud creaking brought Hermione back to reality. Slightly disoriented, she looked around.

_'God, Hermione, you've gone too far_.' the young witch thought. In fact, Hermione was already half way into the top floor, where Ron's room was. Puzzled, she looked at the door, which was slammed loudly not long ago. Once again, in thought, she tried to recall the last dispute. But she couldn't quite remember what it was about. In the end, it was not important. Ron liked her too. The pictures had shown it clearly. Ron liked her. Her. Hermione. Once again, her heart mad a skip. Not an hour ago, such thought was far far away. Even laughable. But her dreams seemed to be fulfilled. At least they were now within reach.

* * *

On the other side of the door were Ron and Harry. While Harry sat at the small desk in the corner trying to read something, Ron was lying on his bed gasping all the time.

"Ron, for the last time. Stop it." Harry flipped annoyed a page in his book.

"What? I've said nothing." responded Ron not less annoyed.

"Your constant sniffing and snorting is no better."

With a quiet 'thump' Harry closed his book. It was senseless indeed to read as long as his best friend was trying to get his attention. Harry knew Ron long enough to know that his friend would never say what was on his mind, he was required to ask the right questions. Slowly he turned his chair towards the bed and looked Ron directly in the eye.

"What is it?"

Now that Harry was listening, Ron turned on his back and looked extensively at the ceiling. "Nothing."

"Oh, then 'ahh' and 'umph' mean nothing." His eyes narrowed into small slits. "Is it about Hermione? "

"Why is that? Why should it be about her?" Ron looked at Harry defiantly.

"Well, to see you in that mood, it would be my first thought. It's not about her?"

"For your information, the world does not turn around Hermione."

"Then what is your problem?"

"She ..."

"Ha."

"Argh!" Ron tore his pillow from under his head and pressed it to his face, only to throw it on the floor shortly thereafter. "Sometimes she drives me crazy."

Rolling his eyes, Harry asked. "What was it this time?"

"Oh, how should I know? Something bothered her - again. Sometimes I really think ..." Ron didn't continue. His ears were slightly red, his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"What? What do you think? "Harry had difficulties to follow his friend.

"Oh nothing ..." Suddenly Ron regretted to have ever brought up the subject. Actually, he didn't want to talk about it. At least not in that way. Harry was his best friend, but Hermione was his best friend too, so it felt not right to reveal himself to him.

Harry was quite sure of what was going on in Ron's head and he was relieved that 'that' talk didn't seem to come up. Long ago he had felt this tension between his two best friends. But he didn't wanted to get in the middle. Every time he and Ron were alone, he was afraid of a love confession with possible requests for advice. What should he say? First, he himself was not very experienced in such matters, and secondly, it was about Ron and Hermione. He could not really imagine how the two were holding hands or even... kissing. Harry looked one last time to his friend.

"You're o.k.?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Ok" Harry turned back to the desk and opened his book again.

* * *

Hermione had difficulties not to run to Ron and to confess her undying love for him. She never would have thought that she would even think of such old-fashioned phrases. But now everything was different. Her life had changed completely. Everything she had missed so far, could come true. Now, she no longer needed to look enviously at other girls who cling lovingly to their boyfriends. Now, all that she could have on her own. And much more. She knew that what she could have with Ron was not only a simple relationship. Nevertheless, they were both relatively young, she was sure this would be for eternity. And another of those phrases. Finally she could no longer resist. Why wait?

_'Yes, why wait? Right now you should take every opportunity to become happy. Which means, to confess your feelings to him.' _Hermione took a deep breath. This was certainly no easy matter, but what could go wrong?

_'I'll go to him, look him in the eye and say what I feel for him.'_

* * *

Ron, on the other side of the door, took a deep breath too. He had to try to get a clear head again. How did Hermione always manage to push his buttons? It took her less than a few words to upset him. Although he knew the real reason, he tried to deny it. His feelings for her run deeper than for any other person. He liked her. No, that's not it. He was in love. With Hermione, his best friend. Therefore, everything she said made him miserable, just because her words meant more than anything else. But she didn't know that. How could she? Never would he say a word, at least not till it was clear to him, that she felt the same way. But she would never do such thing, would she? He was a nobody. Not rich, not very smart, he had almost nothing to offer. It grieved him. She would never fall in love with him. Never, about that he was sure. Since the first change in his feelings, he knew that it was pointless to think about a future with her. That's the actual reason, why he was upset now. The dispute was long forgotten, no longer an issue for him. Now it only went back to his unrequited feelings for Hermione. But it could not go on like this.

_'I can't stand it anymore.' _Ron thought sadly. _'This stupid feelings have to disappear. She will never see more than just a good friend in me. I should forget about it, otherwise, there won't be a friendship either. I don't think she appreciates the fights as well. And I have no desire to fight all the time too. I have to forget about her, then at least our friendship has a chance.' _Ron noticed a heavy feeling on his chest. It felt, as though someone was lying on him. His breathing became hard, his heartbeat was apparently slower. It felt as if he had been kissed by a Dementor and any sense of happiness had left his body. But it was the only right way. Only if he would let go of the thought of Hermione, he could be happy in the long term. That was for sure.

_'I will go to her, apologize and let it go. We are friends and that's it.'_

* * *

Just when Hermione had reached the landing, the door opened to Ron's room. Both she and her counterpart paused a moment. Their eyes met. Several seconds passed. Then both breathed markedly.

"Ron ..."

"Hermione ..."

* * *

I hope it's worth to continue... tell me! See you, Quen


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, I want to thank all of you, who left a review. You really make my day. I thank you so much for your support. That's a really good motivation for me. I hope you'll like those upcoming chapters as well. But there won't be too many. I am also not sure about my English anymore. When re-reading my stuff I find so many mistakes, I hope it doesn't bother you so much, or at least not as much as it bothers me. Anyway... enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Still not mine.

* * *

"You go."

Again, they had spoken at the same time. A little while both stayed silent, then Ron tried again, he almost stumbled over his own words. It seemed, that he wanted to get over it very quickly. At least, that's what Harry assumed, who could hear everything through the still open door.

"Sorry." Ron's voice almost broke at the end.

Harry smiled. _'Sounds like it's very difficult for him to apologize.'_

"I shouldn't have said all those things. I guess it was a bit rude. So I am sorry."

Harry would have liked to see Hermione's face, but he was careful not to bother now. With ears pricked, he pursued to what would happen. But again there was silence. Even before he could consider what the two were doing, he heard Ron's voice again.

"Smells of dinner. Harry." A red-haired head appeared in the door. "Harry, there will be dinner soon." As fast as he had appeared, as quickly he was gone. The last thing Harry heard, was a short "Are you coming?", then someone ran noisily down the stairs.

Harry shut his book and went to the door. Somewhat surprisingly, he looked at Hermione, who stood rooted to the spot on the landing, apparently in thought.

_'She's probably still reflecting on whether the whole thing really happened.'_ Harry thought.

"Everything ok with you?" The words took Hermione out of her mind. When she saw Harry standing next to her, she put on a big smile and replied: "Of course."

Harry had his doubts, but he swallowed any objection.

* * *

Once in the kitchen, the entire Weasley family was already sitting at the table. Hermione sat beside Ginny. Harry headed for the chair next to Ron, but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, would you please put the soup spoon to the table? Thank you." Harry took the kitchen appliance and sat down.

_'So now I should have everything.' _Molly Weasley thought, went to the table and told everyone to start their dinner. Once again she wiped her hands on the towel, then she sat next to her husband, who sat as always at the end of the table. Even before Mrs. Weasley ate her first spoonful of stew, she surveyed the crowded table. Of course, she had immediately noticed that her youngest son was not sitting next to Hermione, but opposite her. Somehow she was disappointed.

_'Molly, don't be silly. How could you think, that everything changes, just because of your album.'_ After she had scolded herself, she finally began to eat. Although she wanted to let it go, her eyes wandered again to Ron and his 'friend'. And thanks to that, she noticed, that she wasn't the only one barely eating. Both, Hermione and Ron were looking up from their plates, just to catch a glimpse of their opponent.

_'Well that's not new ...'_ Suddenly Molly Weasley stopped eating. Only now, her attention fell on something, she never had noticed before. While her youngest son was looking to Hermione only a few times, and then just very briefly and somewhat anxiously, the brunette looked almost constantly and with a broad smile on her lips... and in her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley wanted to cheer loudly. Hermione reacted definitely to the album. Not only because she wanted to have it as a wedding gift. But because she seemed to take the first step now too. Molly Weasley couldn't take her eyes off the young pair. It was just too exciting. What would Ron do? Would he respond in any way? But the longer she watched the two, the more questions came up in her head. After Ron initially had looked up to Hermione from time to time, he now only was talking to Harry. Hermione had also noticed that fact and her smile was slowly fading away.

_'What does that mean? Why does Ron ignore her? I really don't understand...' _Molly Weasley thought. Once again she was interrupted in her thoughts. This time, however, by external influence. Arthur, her husband had nudged her cautiously, pointing to her plate. With a 'I know-look' Molly Weasley went back to her almost untouched meal.

* * *

When dinner was over, the whole family seemed to disappear in all directions. Mr. Weasley went out to his shed, the twins back to their room. So there were only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny left. While the girls were helping Mrs. Weasley cleaning up, the guys went into the living room.

After everything was clean and stowed away in the cupboards, Mrs. Weasley thanked the girls for their help, then Hermione and Ginny went also into the living room.

"Wait Ginny, here." Mrs. Weasley handed her daughter a tray with four glasses. "If one of you gets thirsty."

Ginny took the drinks and followed into the living room. She set the tray carefully on the coffee table and sat next to her friend on the sofa.

"What do we do?" Startled from the voice of her friend, Hermione blinked several times, then she looked to Ginny.

"I don't know. Maybe we could play 'Exploding Snape'?" Without waiting for an answer, Hermione was asking the boys, who were sitting in the corner, playing wizard chess.

"Do you want to join us and play 'Exploding Snape'? Her gaze fell on Ron and she beamed widely.

Unnoticed by her friend, Ginny shook her head._ 'Oh, Hermione there's no way to be more obvious. But maybe it's her only choice to get his attention. My brother must be blind, really.' _Ginny already noticed her friends strange behavior at dinner. 'Since when does Hermione flirt?' Was her first thought. Immediately followed by: 'At last!'. But apparently her brother wasn't an easy task. In her opinion, Hermione was a little too pushy, but basically it was the right way. She wanted to help her friend, but thought otherwise. It was a very sensitive subject for Hermione and her brother, how else would they dance around each other for several years. So she decided to observe the whole situation for a while, but when it wouldn't lead to any success, she would intervene, that was for sure.

* * *

Ron refused to play with the girls. So Harry and he went on with their game. When Ginny's eyes fell on Hermione, she could see a short moment of disappointment.

"I got the new 'Witch Weekly'. Let's have a look, ok?" Ginny already rose from her seat to get the magazine and shortly after the girls were reading on the couch. While they were giggling from time to time, you could only hear some murmurs from the other side of the room. Every now and then Hermione looked up to catch a glimpse at Ron. Ginny felt something between pleasure and pity. Ron never looked back, not one single time.

Pondering what she could do about it, she grabbed one of the glasses, which were still standing untouched on the coffee table.

"The drinks!" Hermione suddenly jumped up from the sofa, as if she had a sudden inspiration. Surprised by this outburst, Ginny almost choked on her pumpkin juice.

"What?" The redheaded girl gasped. But Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she took two of the remaining glasses and went to Harry and Ron.

"Here, there is something to drink for you?" She handed them the drinks. Harry took it immediately and thanked her, but Ron, however, hadn't noticed her.

"Ron? A drink for you." There was still no response. Hermione leaned down a bit and touched her friend's arm. "Ron ...?"

Just as suddenly as Hermione had just jumped off the couch, Ron reacted.

"What are you doing?" He looked surprised to Hermione, holding his arm as if he was burned.

"I ... I had asked you several times whether you want a drink and you weren't ... "

"No, I don't want anything." Ron's response was a bit harsh, too harsh. Hermione put the glass back on the small table and muttered a quick apology to Ginny, before she left the room.

* * *

Three people - Mrs. Weasley had coincidentally witnessed the last moments - stared at Ron in disbelief.

All three sighed softly: 'Oh dear...'

* * *

And... what do you think? I was really quick updating, wasn't I? For your pleasure, so see you, Quen.


	6. Chapter 6

A new chapter is up, so enjoy! Thanks again for your support!

**DISCLAIMER**: You know it.

* * *

For several minutes there was just an embarrassed silence in the living room of the Weasleys. After Hermione had left quickly - not without a reason, all other pairs of eyes were fixed on this very reason. Ron. Once again, a perfectly innocent situation had escalated. But why? This was exactly what went now through Harry's and Ginny's heads, but they wouldn't find an answers, let alone get one. Ron was silent, and acted as if it wouldn't concern him at all.

Actually the opposite was true. In his head was intense activity. Of course, he felt all eyes on him, but he didn't look up. He didn't want to deal with the comments of the others. Harry was less the problem, but Ginny...

"Ron, you're such an idiot." With that Ginny stormed out of the room. As he thought, a reaction was to expect.

_'But I never would've expected that kind of behaviour of Hermione. What was wrong with her today? Since when ... she smiles ... like that? Just when I decide to step back she almost clings to me. I could not remember, that she was that way yesterday?'_ Ron pondered and pondered, but his thoughts were confused.

_'Why the hell she just ran off that fast? I can't remember saying something wrong. Since when she is that sensitive? Argh! Those women!'_ Ron sighed noticeably. He has always had problems understanding his friend. Sometimes she laughed heartily at one of his jokes, only to nag at him shortly thereafter.

_'Just like tonight. First, she smiles at me continuously, and then ... Her smile ...'_ Again, the familiar tingle surged through his body, but he suppressed any further emotion. No, she was forgotten, at least as a potential girlfriend. He had already made his desicion a few hours ago, but still his body was reacting in that way, why? The longer Ron was thinking about it, the more confusing it got. He had to stop it. When he was looking up, he just saw an empty chair in front of him. Apparantly, Harry must've been gone a while ago, and he didn't even noticed. Ron sighed again. After he had put away his chesspieces, he went into the kitchen. Maybe a cold drink could help him to think more clearly.

* * *

"You're ok?" Ginny looked at Hermione, who was going back and forth in the garden of the burrow.

"I'm such a fool." That was the only thing Ginny heard.

"You? Probably my dull-witted brother."

"Ginny!" Hermione indignantly stopped. "Ron is not stupid. ... Maybe I did something wrong?" With that Hermione began to walk again.

"You did nothing wrong." Ginny tried to encourage her friend. "He's just blind and ignorant."

"Or he doesn't feel the way I thought...but I was so sure ... the pictures ... my feeling ... maybe ... he was just overwhelmed? Certainly I would be unsettled when he suddenly appeared with a bouquet of flowers in front of me. That can't be it."

"What? ... Hermione?" Ginny felt somehow out of place. Hermione didn't listen at all. Continuous she muttered something to herself.

"I need to do something different. Just what? I could ... ... no, that's not it."

Ginny's attempts to say something were either stopped immediately or not heard. Hermione was concentrated and deep in thoughts.

"Maybe I should just talk to him?" Suddenly Hermione stopped in her tracks. Her eyes met Ginny's. "What do you think, should I just talk to him about it? I think I already made my intentions clear."

"Well, I ..." Ginny couldn't finish her thought.

"Then I'll know."

"Yes, but ..."

"And if I was wrong, then ... well then ... then it'll be a little uncomfortable. Do you think our friendship would cope with that?" Even before her friend had even opened her mouth, Hermione went on.

"But I can't change it anymore. I do have different feelings now. Not, that I wanted them to appear, they just were there and now... The more I think about it, I'm sure it will be the right thing to do. I'll talk to him." Hermione looked one last time to Ginny and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Uh, you're welcome. I wish you ..." Hermione had already turned on her heel and was running to the back door.

"... good luck." Ginny shook her head a little confused. That was never the Hermione, she knew. But she liked what she had just seen. When she had followed her friend after what had happened in the living room, she assumed to meet a crying Hermione, who needed some support and soothing words. She had been wondering what she could say. But she never met a sad friend. Hermione was neither depressed nor disheartened. She had definitely developed a fighting spirit. That impressed her. For Ginny that was the only right way, when it came to her stubborn and dense brother. She strolled to the garden bench, which stood only a few steps away. Her curiosity pushed her towards the back door, but she wanted to give her friend enough time to clarify all the details. She would find out anyway.

* * *

When Hermione opened the door, her eyes fell immediately to a person in the room. Ron leaned with his head down to the kitchen counter. When he heard the door, he looked up briefly, but when he saw Hermione, he straightened his shoulders. Both kept the eye contact. Hermione felt now nervous. Her fingers were very sweaty, while her heart beat wildly. Never had she felt so anxious before a test. There, she always knew what was at stake, she could prepare. But here everything was uncertain, Ron's behavior, his reaction ... Even her counterpart seemed uneasy. Maybe he knew what was coming. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened them again, her eyes remained attached to something, and she almost forgot everything...

* * *

Oh oh, don't be too harsh on me, because I did end it with a cliffhanger - again. But that's my stile. So a review would be sooooo nice. See you, Quen


	7. Chapter 7

I did it! I finished the story! So here it is the final chapter... ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** still not mine

* * *

"The... the album?" with raised eyebrows, Hermione looked at Ron.

"Uh, yes. It is probably yours." Ron stretched out his hand in which he was clutching the little brown book.

"No." she answered shortly, still wide-eyed.

"Oh, I thought, because..."

"No." she interrupted him.

"Ok." Was all Ron could say. The conversation seemed weird. Neither of them could speak in a whole sentence. While Hermione was still staring at her counterpart, Ron had lowered his gaze again. The two teenagers stood there for quite a while, until Ron broke the silence.

"Nice pictures."

Hermione startled a little. "Yes." Inwardly, she cursed herself. Could she not say more?

"Although, I think some of them aren't that good." he continued.

"What?" Which one? " Hermione couldn't believe, that Ron could dislike just one of those wonderful pictures. She walked through the room and was leaning now at the kitchen counter next to him. Ron had already opened the photo album. They were looking at the image from Christmas in fifth year.

"That's a very nice picture." Hermione said suspecting, what Ron was intending to say, but she couldn't see anything terrible in this picture.

"I hate this sweater. I look like...like ..." There were no words.

"You look good. What do you want?"

"You're the one to talk, you don't have to wear one of those 'things'."

"Ron, I've told you a thousand times, I think the sweaters of your mother are beautiful. They are... unique."

"And there is no better word to describe them?" With a smile on his lips Ron looked to his friend.

"I ... well, there are many ways to ..." Hermione stammered.

If possible, Ron's grin became even wider. "Leave it, Hermione. I already understood."

Hermione looked indignant, but then she laughed too.

"If you want to see something terrible, then look here." She reached across Ron's arm and turned back a few pages. "Here. Terrible."

Ron bit his lip. He knew well what Hermione meant, but he did unwittingly.

"Why, what's wrong with the picture?"

"Please? I look terrible. The hair, the grin. Just everything."

"I think you look... cute. I mean, apart from the hair. That was really bad that time."

"Hey." Hermione checked him with her elbow in his ribs. "It's one thing, that I say such thing, you don't have to confirm it."

"I'm just saying." Again, the redheaded boy got an elbow check. "No, honestly. I think you do not look that terrible."

"Thanks." Hermione's sarcastic response came immediately.

"Let me finish. I mean, actually you look the same today."

After Hermione looked totally shocked to him, he went on quickly.

"You do not look exactly the same, of course older and ... well, somehow different. Your hair, for example, it's not quite as wild ... And yet somehow still ... I mean, it's the way you look. And I think you look...good. " Pretty lame, at least in Ron's eyes, he had finished his short speech. Of course he thought of Hermione's looks not only as 'good'. She was beautiful, and - if possible - she became more beautiful each day.

* * *

Ron bit his lip. Actually, he didn't want to think about those things anymore. But after he had now found this photo album, his plan had failed. He couldn't believe what someone could feel in less than a few hours. In the afternoon, Ron had raved about his friend. After the totally unnecessary argument, he had tried to forget any feelings for her, but that was an almost impossible mission. And just when he at least felt more confident about his plan, not only because Hermione was mad at him again, he found this little brown book next to the fridge. He had never seen it before. After he had ignored it at first, he had took it and was more than surprised about what he had seen. When he had looked at the pictures, hope suddenly raised in him. The whole album just gave him the feeling. And after he was aware of this, only one thought rushed through his head, as in an infinite loop: _'You're such an idiot, Ron.'_ Once again he had done everything wrong. Once again he had made his life harder than necessary. But the hope and joy to the newly acquired knowledge held only for a moment. Actually, Ron was now back at the beginning. His feelings for Hermione were the same - it really was absurd to try to forget them in the first place - but his secret crush knew nothing about it, and Ron had not the slightest idea what he should do now. While thinking about his situation, Hermione had appeared in the kitchen and his thoughts were suddenly irrelevant.

* * *

For a while now Ron had been silent. He seemed lost in thought. So Hermione also thought about her situation. How this album had changed everything - again. Just a few minutes ago, she was determined to confess her feelings to Ron. But she had no idea how to do it or what to say. And again the little book seemed to make everything easier. If he has now also seen the pictures, then he'd noticed the same, she did some hours ago. So she wasn't in so much trouble explaining everything to him. Hermione felt relieved but nervous too. She would do it - now.

* * *

"Ron, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Her friend's head remained down.

"Ron?" Hermione tried again.

"We have grown together very well over the years, right?" Ron said suddenly, without having heard her. Still, it surprised Hermione, that he unconsciously aimed at the same direction as she had in mind.

"Uh, that's .." she began, but then Ron looked up and his eyes locked with hers. So she finished shortly: "right.". Something was in his eyes that made her forget everything. Again, both stood still, again the minutes went by. But this time they seemed to communicate more through their eyes. Ron's expression tried to say that he was sorry. If you wanted to put their thoughts into words, the conversation would probably went on like this:

_'I'm such a fool.'_

_'No, you're not.'_

_'I always do everything wrong.'_

_'I also made some mistakes.'_

_'Then everything is alright?'_

_'If not better.'_

_'I would love to...'_

_'Do it ...'_

_'If I weren't such a coward, I would now ...'_

_'Do it ...'_

_'If I knew that...'_

"DO IT!" Hermione looked shocked at the floor. Did she really say that out loud?

_'Oh Merlin.'_ she thought before looking up again. Shyly she looked at Ron, who's ears were burning. She then had read him correctly. Hermione smiled timidly, and Ron had to grin. Slowly the two leaned into each other, their eyes always on the other. Ron felt like the redness was slowly crawling up his neck. He would kiss Hermione. His Hermione. In the short time, he had before their lips would touch, a flood of thoughts and images rushed through is head. Images of how they fight, laugh, argue, help each other, support each other, fight ... Suddenly he had the feeling to apologize. He had never apologized for all that he had said to her. Before that, he thought, he had no right to kiss her and probably enjoy something unbelievable - what it certainly would be -. Now just inches away from her face, Ron stopped in his tracks. But before he could think of a word, Hermione grabbed his t-shirt, closed the remaining gap and pressed her lips to his. The kiss ended as quickly as it began, but only briefly, because once they had looked happy into their eyes, they shared another one. This time, Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck, while he, still the photo album in hand, hugged her close to himself. It was a long, loving, intimate kiss, which expressed everything the two had carried and felt for so long...

... and somewhere you could hear the click of a camera.

* * *

That's it, finally. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you were enjoying this little story as well. So thanks again for your support and your kind reviews. See you, Quen


End file.
